ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Endless Sea
The Endless Sea (also known as the Endless Ocean) is the sea that surrounds every island and landmass in Ninjago. Features The Endless Sea features many fish and other water creatures, including starteeth, leviathans, and other monsters. It also used to be a safe haven for pirates, including Captain Soto and Nadakhan. History Rise of the Snakes Never Trust a Snake Upon waking up, the Ninja and Wu do some stretches while sailing the Endless Sea. When he realized they weren't paying attention, they have to train until they can solve his riddle. When there's trouble at Darkley's, they left the Sea. Tick Tock Zane tests his breath-holding record at the bottom of the Sea. Legacy of the Green Ninja Pirates Vs. Ninja Two hundred years ago, Captain Soto's crew sailed on the Destiny's Bounty looking for the Dark Island. When No-Eyes Pete crashed into Ninjago's shores, the ship sank, killing its inhabitants. In the present, Garmadon's crew flew above the Sea to chase after the Ultra Dragon. When Garmadon summoned the pirates, they flew away from the Sea to Ninjago City. The Stone Army Lord Garmadon and the four remaining Serpentine generals fly over the Endless Sea to try to find the Dark Island. After searching all day, Skales pushes Garmadon into the ocean so he can become the new Serpentine leader. The Last Voyage On the way to the Dark Island the Ninja found the Lighthouse Prison which was being guarded by the Leviathan. Zane eventually freed the beast using Starteeth to bite through its chains. The Last Hope The Ninja used their their Elemental Powers next to the Endless Sea's shore. Later, the Ninja fell down the cliff, splashing in the Sea. Return of the Overlord The Stone Army reached the coast in order to fire Dark Matter in Ninjago. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master With no way off the island, Kai suggests they swim, but backed out after the water reached his chest. Rebooted The Curse of the Golden Master When Lloyd reaches the cliff, the Overlord forces him to stay or Garmadon will be dropped into the Sea. He had Wu drop him anyway, as he's of no use to them. Enter the Digiverse The Nindroid MechDragon plunges into the Sea, where the Overlord emerges as a physical form. Codename: Arcturus In the Sea, Pythor and the Nindroids swam toward the MechDragon, where the Overlord is located. The Tournament of Elements The Invitation The Ninja wait at the docks for a ferry to pick them up to sail to Chen's Island. Only One Can Remain After travelling across the sea, the Elemental Masters arrived at the island. Ninja Roll Nya, along with Dareth, secretly boarded Chen's ferry to find the Ninja. Spy for a Spy Dareth was captured by the Anacondrai Cultists when he almost fell into the Sea. Spellbound Chen's blimp flew over the Endless Sea to fly above island, where the remaining Elemental Masters have to find Nya. The Day of the Dragon To make sure that no one can get off of Chen's Island, Bolobo uses his Nature powers to sink Chen's Ferry into the Endless Sea. The Greatest Fear of All The Elemental Masters flew over the Sea to reach Ninjago Island. Possession Winds of Change The Ninja were flying in their Elemental Dragons when a Fangfish encountered them, so they got the idea to make the "catch of the century." Ghost Story In a dream, Kai tells Lloyd he'll take care of him right before a Fangfish jumped out of the ocean. Stiix and Stones Hoping to find Ronin, the Ninja arrived on the docks, where a fisherman is pulled into the Sea. Later, the Ninja help complete the dock, but didn't get paid when they ruined it. Kai chased Morro to the Sea for the Scroll, and had to be picked up by Ronin. Grave Danger The Ninja traversed under the Sea using R.E.X. to reach the tomb. Meanwhile, Wu, Misako, and Nya landed the Bounty above the tomb's location, with Soul Archer and Bansha not far away. Curseworld, Part II Lloyd commanded the Ninja take out Stiix's support beams to drop the Preeminent into the Sea. When the Ghost Warriors supported her by surrounding her with houses, the Preeminent chased everyone to Hallows Trenches, destroying her. Skybound Enkrypted Near the sea's shores, Nadakhan used the Realm Crystal to bring back his crew. Later, Captain Soto told the Ninja about trapping the Djinn during their fight on the sea. Misfortune Rising After Lloyd and Cole flew over the sea on their Dragons, they failed to find the Misfortune's Keep on Gypsy Cove. They assumed it was repaired and took off to sea. On a Wish and a Prayer The Ninja set sail for the Tiger Widow Island on a yacht. They eventually crash the boat due to a powerful storm. My Dinner With Nadakhan The remaining Ninja built a raft to get off the Tiger Widow island. It starts to break apart, but Ronin and the detectives rescued them after realizing that the Ninja are not criminals. Wishmasters Jay and Nya made a Hydro Electric Dragon before they could fall into the sea. The Last Resort In order to hide from the Sky Pirates, Jay and Nya had to row a boat on the ocean to the Lighthouse Prison. There, they discovered Echo Zane. The Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Ronin and Misako sailed the Endless Sea from Ninjago to The Dark Island. Appearances Notes *The Endless Sea caused the demise of multiple characters. **The Preeminent's drowning caused the Cursed Realm's destruction, which resulted in the deaths of the Anacondrai Cultists (with the exception of Clouse) and Garmadon. **The Ghost Warriors were dissolved. *Deepstone is found and mined at the bottom of the sea. Gallery Destiny's Bountyocean.jpg|Destiny's Bounty'' sailing MoS7ZaneWater.png|Zane underwater MoS22Scope.png MoS22Bounty4.png MoS22Bounty3.png MoS22Sunset.png MoS22Forward.png MoS22BlueEyes.png MoS22Bounty5.png MoS22Lighthouse2.png|Lighthouse Prison MoS22Lighthouse3.png MoS22Lighthouse5.png MoS22TakeOff.png MoS22Pulled.png MoS22Levi2.png MoS22StarHelp.png MoS22Levi1.png MoS22Blimp.png Ferry383.png|Chen's Ferry Ferry1.png ChensIsland.png|Chen's Island de:Endloser Ozean pl:Bezkresny Ocean Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:2016 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:March of the Oni Category:2019